belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Taylor
Artemis Taylor Άρτεμις Καλυψώ Ορτυγία Δρυόπη Artemis Calypso Ortygia Dryope Artemis "Caly" Taylor is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 4:59am on June 9th, in a settlement in the parish of Boleskine and Abertarff, a village by the name of Fort Augustus. She is the daughter of Chrysanthe Phelix and Abram Taylor. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School, she is a Ravenclaw alumna. |-|Etymology= Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting, the twin of Apollo and the daughter of Zeus and Leto. In Greek, the name Artemis means- goddess of the moon and hunt, possibly related either to Greek αρτεμης (artemes) "safe" or αρταμος (artamos) "a butcher". Calypso, from Greek Καλυψω (Kalypso) which probably meant "she that conceals", derived from καλυπτω (kalypto) "to cover, to conceal". In Greek, the name Calypso means- orchid, cheerful. Ortygia, The name originates from the Ancient Greek ortyx (ὄρτυξ) which means "Quail, it an island where Artemis and Apollo were born. In Greek, the name Ortygia means- calypsos island. Dryope, eponymous ancestor of the Dryopes, or Dryopians, a Greek tribe originally of Thessaly. In Greek mythology, Dryope (Δρυόπη) is the name attributed to several distinct figures. A woman who was turned into a black poplar tree, sometimes thought of as one of the Pleiades (and hence a nymph). |-|Background= : Sky is the beige and white owl, and she belongs to Caly, she is picturesque and full of grace and fury. She is also temperamental, occasionally aggressive and very intelligent. : Valerie is Caly's dog, she is a Liver (Brown) and White English Springer Spaniel. She too looks similar to her owner, She has also been adopted by an owl, Sky. She has taken on a few traits from both of them, Valerie is often seen protecting Sloan from himself. She learns at an accelerated rate, she is a very intelligent, and obedient dog. :Caly's dog Valerie died before Caly finished Hogwarts. It is a sad tale that started, and involved Chris' dog Sloan, ending with Caly's left arm in bandages. |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Abram Taylor had been an Auror a long time before he died. He liked to cheat death, and usually he did so successfully. The last attempt he made completing his mission, he was able to fend of at least four Dark Wizards before a fifth one ended his life. Chrysanthe, Mellissa, the twins — Orestis and Artemis — and Abram's mother Bernadette, were his only surviving relatives. Chrysanthe had always disliked Abram's daughter Mellissa. In part because she looks just like her mother Edrianna. When Abram died Mellissa was sent off to Tinsworth with her grandmother Bernadette. From a young age, the only living family the twins had - aside from estranged sister Mellissa, were their maternal aunts, Chrysanthe's older sisters Hestia and Demeter. The Phelix sisters put a variety of musical instruments into Chris, and Caly's hands every summer when they would visit Greece. From the first time they could hold them in their own hands until the day they found the instruments they loved the most ; Piano, Guitar, Bass, and the drums. Chris is a fairly talented singer, Caly is much better. Chris is the definition of a big brother, he has always been very protective of his little sister. Caly differs in her unbound sense of independence, the two of them have slowly come to a better understanding of one another, and the relationship they should have in their time together. The twins were sorted into different houses; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw upon their arrival to Hogwarts. Their mother was very disappointed, always imagining them to be Slytherin like she had been, and much of the Phelix family still is. The Taylor twins are very rare male-female monozygotic twins. Expressive, and reserved, they have their days when they switch. Sullen, and moody, rambunctious and spontaneous. Gemini, they are the twins. The very essence of the astrological sign, Caly is that hidden side, and Chris is the life of the party. They have a flippant behavior that tends to upset people as they have a hard time knowing which side of their dual personalities is going to take center stage. They can both be very moody, they have the potential to be very kind, or very aggressive. They are passionate people the Taylor twins work, play, and fight hard, but they love even harder. They have an ingrained moral code, unprejudiced, and fair until wronged. Caly has been told that she has to be a Seer. The women in the Bion family have all been Seers, with varying degrees of success. Their mother, their aunts, and their grandmother included, putting a strenuous amount of pressure on Caly. She is not even sure she can just 'be' a Seer. Chris is expected to excel in DAtDA and Charms. His father was an Auror and the family would not be at all surprised if Chris ended up taking after him and became one as well. Chrysanthe lives with the fear that Chris will die in the very same manner his father did. During the WHPS attack on Hogwarts, neither of the Taylor children were in their common rooms, something neither of them was aware of yet simultaneously hoped their mother would never know either. Chris being who he is, sat a spell in the Courtyard, something his clever sister did not do. Caly and Steve were unfortunate enough to run into a mysterious hooded figure. Frozen in terror, the most Caly was able to do was attempt a shield before she was knocked out, waking up later in the Hospital Wing. Under normal circumstances the twins would have known that neither of them were in their common room, and they would have immediately found a convincing reason to tell their mother, and aunts. Being that they did not know, this brilliant reason was never found. After what could only be described as an emotional standoff, Chris and Caly had the necessary communication that would inevitably keep them both from having a break down. They promised to find the other and discuss what is bothering them instead of going through the motions. They lied. As the twins age their relationship is easily bruised, between Chris' overbearing need to 'protect' his little sister, and Caly's uncharacteristic desire to break free from the predictable routine she is commonly known for. Chris worries of Caly's close relationship with someone other than himself, and Caly worries that without her, Chris has no one to watch his back. They don't often express these personal fears, only because of the the fuss they put up in the process. Chris and Caly still have a close bond, and can speak to one another with a just a look. The twins while growing ever distant have found harmony by including others in their lives. Caly is now at peace that her brother has attained his smart, beautiful 'blonde' girl, Evie Daniels. There is nothing more for the twins to worry about between one another. Caly was forced to learn to live without her starlight, Steve Shunpike so close by. The distance for Caly, and the shift of focus for Chris was a an experience for the Taylor twins. Chris finally had to let go of his natural instinct to discreetly control, and Caly has taken small steps toward confidence. :After her 19th birthday Caly was transformed into a common wild black cherry tree (Prunus serotina) for failing the 'dies natalis' ritual. A long standing tradition performed by women born into her family since 300 B.C., a right of passage in the Phelix family. Caly was to complete the Δικαίωμα Πέρασμα Dikaío̱ma Pérasma proving to the σκέψη (Sképsi̱) that she deserved to have her magic. By performing a series of tasks which she failed to do by making choices that had never been made, and never been considered in the first two tasks, she was barely able to conquer the third. 'Sepsis Regina Mater' did not accept Caly's decisions thusly her physical body was transformed by ancient Greek Magic. Physical appearance Artemis Caly Taylor Caly is a Pure-Blood wizard of Greek and English descent, her mother is Pure-Blood as was her father. She is 162 cm in height, and slightly below average weight. She looks very similar to her twin brother, less relaxed, and mischievous, much more serious, and mature. She is not as tall as at approximately 5 foot 4, and her hair is much lighter brown hair, is very long, and wavy. She keeps it neat, brushing it with her fingers almost constantly. She can often be seem playing with her bangs as they have grown out and tend to fall onto her face. Her eyes are a very beautiful light blue, and her skin is pale, and fair. She can usually be seen in jeans, a colorful blouse, and a jumper. She is known to wear fancy white or black blouses under a grey or black vest, A-line skirts, and grey or black stockings. Occasionally she will also wear traditional wizarding robes, and a cute pair of boots. Caly is quite fond of her favorite jean jacket, a sun dress, and ballet flats, when the weather allows it. :FC — Stephanie Joy Field Personality Caly is the younger of the twins, She loves her brother and has a great relationship with him. She is very smart, she can sometimes be serious and seem dull, she does not like to do anything without a plan, but she will run amok almost randomly now and again. She likes Muggle technology; laptops and mp3 players and she loves all genres of music. She has a great singing voice, she plays the piano, the bass, and she is a trained dancer. :Like her brother she is trustworthy, and helpful. She is unfailingly kind, and she is a very good friend. She does not care about blood purity, she is good to everyone regardless, within reason. If her trust has already been betrayed or broken, getting it back is an uphill battle. She would risk her life for her family, and her friends in a heartbeat. She is not quick to anger but she does have a dark dark side. She would love to become a Healer one day, either at St. Mungo's or at Hogwarts. Relationships Family Steve Shunpike Steve (Ravenclaw) - Caly met Steve at Madame Malkins, Chris needed new robes, and Caly wanted something new. When she walked in almost spontaneously she burst into song to the soft sound of his humming Mr. Cellophane. It was a slowly built crescendo, and she did lose herself in it. Steve is Caly's very best friend, in more realistic terms Steve is Caly's one, and only friend. He is starlight. Daniels-Taylor Family Evie Daniels and Marley Orestisson Evie (Ravenclaw) - Evie and Caly were in the same house, and year, then Evie started dating Caly's brother. The only thing about Evie that bothers Caly is that she didn't see it first. She doesn't mind Chris' relationship with her, and she adores her ανιψιός. With Evie in Caly's little family picture, Caly can stop worrying about the boys in her life, except maybe Marley. Marley - Marley is Evie and Chris' son, a child his father barely knows. Marley has been raised by Evie as a single mother, Caly did what she could to help. Ultimately she could never fill the role of her brother nevertheless she tried the best she could endlessly offering to baby sit. Phelix-Taylor Family Abram and Chrysanthe Taylor Father † (Deceased) - Chris and Caly both idolize their former Gryffindor, Auror father. Despite the fact they never had the opportunity to know him and never will. As his final wish they along with their half-sister each child has a small chained vial engraved with their Greek name filled with ashes. Caly wears her vial everyday occasionally playing with it when she is deep in thought. Mother † (Deceased) - The twins both had an odd complicated relationship with their former Slytherin mother, made further difficult by their aunts. Chrysanthe was terrified that she would lose her son in the same way that she lost her husband. She was very overprotective of Chris, constantly coddling him while at the same time she was very harsh, and overly critical of Caly, seeing her take after Mellissa in so many ways. Mellissa Taylor Half-Sister - Caly remembers Mellissa, Chris oddly being the older twin has no memory of her. There isn't much, but Caly can remember very clearly her dark eyes. Their mother and aunts constantly have something to say about her. They often talk about Mellissa and her mother Edrianna and how they were no good. Caly doesn't believe any of it and to Chris it is useless information. Hestia and Demeter Phelix Aunt - Hestia is the middle Phelix sister and a former Ravenclaw. She is more skilled at Divination then Demeter or Chrysanthe and can actually read tea leaves (Tessomancy). She and Demeter run a shop in Greece, Οράματα which in Greek means Visions. Hestia is the sweeter, more sensible sister, she is the only one with any interest in what Chris and Caly want to make of their lives. Aunt - Demeter is the eldest of the Phelix sisters. She is an also a former Slytherin and a tarot card reader (she has no true skill at Cartomancy) and because of her lineage she believes she is a Seer, Demeter is not. Unlike her younger sister Chrysanthe, she is harsh and protective of both Chris and Caly, having no children of her own. Like Hestia she does not play favorites and loves both equally. School : Friends and Acquaintances Lily Smith Lily (Gryffindor) - Caly can remember Lily playing for the quidditch team, she can also remember Steve saying "Lily saved us". If it weren't for bumping into her in person Caly would have never known the "vision" she saw way back when inside a foggy crystal ball in Divination was actually one of her own memories. Celesta Small Celesta (Hufflepuff) - Caly met Celesta first in the Divination Tower during 3rd year. Over summer break Celesta was treated to a two for one special, and ice cream when both the twins caught up with her at Florean's. The twins can be awkwardly unconscious of the other when together. Celesta is this mysterious, and confident ethereal creature. Anything, all at the same time. Caly thinks of Celesta as spunky, and rather inspirational in that way. Morgan Jenner Morgan (Slytherin) - Caly hadn't met her in-person until after graduation Hogwarts "Ice Queen" she wouldn't have wanted to. Morgan was a quick trigger for Steve, making her an unnecessary nuisance to Caly. If it were not for the silver tongue, and ice cold mentality she has, the future, and the world could be a different place. "Never would have thought I would call Morgan Jenner a superhero." Chastity Moore Chastity (Ravenclaw) - Caly was certain Chastity was the blonde girl that Chris mentioned he might have a crush on. Caly told her so, and Chastity brushed it off rather quickly. Making it clear the two girls will more than likely only ever collaborate musically. Abilities Herbology Healing Possessions Wand 8" Cherry Phoenix feather Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP